Seek the highb100d
by Holy-Miracles-21
Summary: He let the arrow fly. It hit Equius's knee and shot straight through. His leg fell to the ground, in a kneeling position. Blue blood flooded out of the wound, causing much pain to him. Gamzee began walking toward Equius, bow in his hands, not smiling anymore. His eyes were dark and cold, full of loathing and hatred. (Story is much better than summary!)


**AN:** Hello, and welcome to the 'Seek the highb100d' scene, in my own words. Special thanks to Andrew Hussie (the creator of this awesome webcomic called Homestuck), and my friend RandomShnuf for reading it/encouraging me to publish this. You're awesome!

And now, without further ado, please enjoy this story:

* * *

"I will now seek the Highblood, Nepeta," Equius said in a serious tone. "I command you to go hide, as we discussed."

"Sure thing! But there are a lot of nuts on the loose, so don't stick your neck out and make any big frisks!"

"I will exact caution, even when safety looks to be one-hundred-percent assured. Even so, I would still like to take the opportunity to say-"

"What?" Nepeta interrupted.

"-goodbye."

Nepeta looked to the ground sadly. Deciding not to leave on a sad note, she looked up with a big smile and said, "Well okay, goodbye! But you had better believe I will see you again, Equius!"

"Yes, you will," he said, although he didn't really believe it.

She happily walked away, heading for the door. This place was getting pretty messy anyways, and she wanted a change of scenery. She opened the door, and with one last look over her shoulder, Nepeta walked through and into the hallway.

She walked up to one wall, which had pictures of Matesprits all over it. Feferi and Sollux, Rose and Kanaya, and Tavros and Dave… she misses being able to update her shipping wall. All of her friends are dying, and so are the ships! She's used to her ships getting sunken, but not like this!

Nepeta shook her head sadly, but continued down the hallway, coming upon more of her ships. One of the more sad ones was of Gamzee and Karkat in Moirallegiance. Poor Karkat; his best friend was out to kill everyone.

She turned and stared at the crates. She was going to admire her shipping wall to past the time.

Especially the beauty behind these crates-

_Oh no, _she thought when the crates had fallen to reveal her one and only true pairing - Nepkat! (Nepeta had named it herself)

_No one must ever see! NO ONE MUST EVER SEEEEEEEEEE! _She thought wildly. She then knew she had to work up the courage to tell Karkat how she felt - maybe when the murder fiasco blows over.

She looked around for something to cover up the shipping when her eyes spotted a grate. Nepeta knew Equius wanted her to stay put, but being cooped up here was a boring way to spend hiding from a murderer! Besides, he would never know!

She pulled the grate cover off - surprisingly easy. Nepeta then crawled through the tiny duct, hating the feeling that she was trapped. _Oh well, this is more fun! _She thought happily, crawling forward.

She kept crawling until it stopped at a turn, and the corner held another grate cover into a mysterious place. Overcome by excitement, Nepeta scooted closer and peered down.

She saw Terezi's various Scalemates ripped apart and strewn across the ground. A lance laid nearby, covered in brown blood.

_What monster could've done this? And was that a honk I heard? _Nepeta thought, shaking a little.

She didn't stop there. She kept crawling down the duct, not able to get the image out of her mind.

Another grate. She cautiously looked through it, seeing the same brown blood writing words on the wall:

are you next?

:o)

_Hee hee! Next for what? _she thought, trying to not be afraid; she knew it was nothing… it _HAD_ to be nothing… right?

She didn't want to stay there; the honks getting closer. She needed to know where from. She crawled down the duct, scared and shaking, hoping she and Equius were safe.

Nepeta turned a corner and saw a dead end in sight - another grate. She was shaking so bad, and her heart thumped so hard, she didn't want to go on. But she did.

She kicked the grate, and it gave way. She crawled through it, hoping the Highblood wasn't in here.

He wasn't. Instead, it was an empty room, with two transportilizers and green blood decorating the floor. Nepeta took slow steps toward the next grate; anyone could've been hiding in the shadows.

She pulled the grate cover off the wall and crawled inside. With shaky breaths, she moved forward, hoping no one would follow after her.

She moved forward in the darkness, hearing the honks getting louder and louder. She came across a grate, not knowing what was down there and didn't want to know. She didn't know where she was or if she could go back anymore.

Nepeta peered down at a sight that made her want to scream.

* * *

Equius was standing in the middle of the room, wiping his hands on his pants. He just finished barricading the door Nepeta had traveled through, hoping she was still there, safe and sound.

Of course, knowing Nepeta, he was sure she was somewhere she wasn't supposed to be.

He shook his head at the thought. Wherever she was, he knew she would be safe.

Equius looked up at the stairs. It was time to find the Highblood.

He started walking up the flight of stairs, a little scared. He knew only one of them were going to get out alive, and it was a fair chance it wasn't going to be a blue blood.

Still, there was that glimmer of a chance he would succeed his mission, and that was what he was going to do; succeed.

He came upon a place where the floor was a deep red. It was mostly empty, as far as he could see, except for the machine ahead. He made his way over, noticing how unusually quiet it was.

_Oh great, _he thought. The machine had SYSTEM ERROR blinking in big, bold red letters across the screen. He was no computer expert, but even he knew it was no use.

Equius walked away and up, toward two big glass jars. One was broken, with green slime oozing over the sides. The other had a big, black… thing inside. He didn't want to know what that was, so continued his descent up and down a hallway, hearing honking in the distance.

He soon came upon a turn. He walked down the hallway, the lights becoming dimmer and dimmer, walking down another turn.

He saw in the distance a knight-like statue, red blood oozing from the mask. He felt a little sick, but knew he had to find the Highblood and stop him from doing this to anyone.

He continued down the dark hallway, coming upon a glass jar with another thing inside. Equius looked up and saw red glasses staring down at him.

"Ah, it's you Pyrope," he greeted. "Have you seen the Highblood? Pardon, smelled."

"Heh heh. CHECK IT OUT. It's the peasantblood," Terezi said.

"Peasantblood? Is this some kind of joke?"

"If your blood… IS SOME KIND OF GAG… then it will be soon… RUNNING THROUGH MY MOTHERFUCKING FINGERS…"

"This is sick. You'll stop," Equius said, a little disturbed by her words.

She cracked a smile. "You'll… KNEEL."

"The Highblood, I should have known. Take off that counterfeit disguise, uh… if you please, sir."

Gamzee took off the shades, still showing that hideous smile, and said, "I'll show you what's mine… IF YOU SHOW ME WHAT'S MOTHERFUCKING YOURS."

"What do you mean?" Equius asked, caught off guard.

"It was… A MOTHERFUCKING … joke."

Equius was shaken and scared. He needed to let the Highblood know just how much trouble he was causing, how many of his friends he was hurting. Sweating like a pig, he said, "We should really talk."

"YOU SHOULD REALLY KNEEL," Gamzee ordered.

Equius just stood there, not knowing what to do.

Gamzee seemed to be angered. "I said motherfucking kneel."

His eyes widened, his hands gripping the bow and arrow tightly, and he growled, "I SAID MOTHERFUCKING KNEEL, MOTHERFUCKER."

He let the arrow fly. It hit Equius's knee and shot straight through. His leg fell to the ground, in a kneeling position. Blue blood flooded out of the wound, causing much pain to him.

* * *

Gamzee began walking toward Equius, bow in his hands, not smiling anymore. His eyes were dark and cold, full of loathing and hatred.

He towered above his prey. With a creepy smile forming on his lips, he slowly snapped the bow in half, wooden splinters falling to the ground. He let the string fall behind Equius. Gamzee was going to make sure he wasn't going to breath again.

With his smile widening, he look Equius straight into his sunglasses and growled, "You should have motherfucking kneeled."

He looped the string around and around his neck, watching Equius squirm and wiggle in a desperate attempt to remove it. When Gamzee thought he was done, he pulled the broken bow hard and watched as his victim's face turned blue and a smile found his way on his face.

Gamzee let go of the weapon. Equius fell backwards, his leg twisting in an awkward way, his eyes bulging out of his head, and his broken glasses laid on the ground.

The Highblood heard a noise behind him. He turned casually and saw Nepeta pouncing at him, wanting revenge, a crazy look in her eyes. Her claws were out and ready to tear him up.

Gamzee simply took his Deuce clubs from his strife deck, and waited for her to get close. When she was in grabbing distance, he held her wrist tightly, so tight he felt the olive blood pumping through her veins.

He dug the cat claws into his face and pulled it across. He felt his purple blood slowly dripping out.

He let go of Nepeta's wrist and watched her fall to the ground.

He held his clubs out, ready to give the cat girl the smack down of her life.

She held her hands up to her face, trying to protect herself. Gamzee simply chuckled.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE MOTHERFUCKING DOING?"

She remained silent, olive tears starting to form in her eyes.

"Do you think you're so motherfucking special? DO YOU, PEASANTBLOOD?"

"No," she squeaked.

Gamzee smiled. "Good answer."

He raised a club.

"ANY LAST WORDS, OLIVE BLOOD?"

She sniffled. "Gamzee… why? We're your friends. You didn't have to hurt us."

He lowered his club. _Why am I doing this? _he thought.

He looked over his shoulder to Equius, the only motherfucker who took him seriously. Gamzee looked back to Nepeta, dear, sweet Nepeta, who wouldn't cause him any harm. Why was he hurting his friends? Why?

But the thoughts were soon pushed away, and instead replaced with _KILL THE LOWBLOOD._

He raised his clubs, looking Nepeta straight in the eyes.

"You shouldn't have messed with me."

Gamzee began hitting her with the clubs, olive blood splattering everywhere, the sounds of a cat girl crying, the sound of a Highblood laughing like a maniac. When the crying died down, he stopped hitting her and instead watched her blood spill out of her body.

He dropped the bloody clubs. He fell to the ground.

"Oh fuck oh fuck oh fuck…" he said, tears falling down his cheeks. "What have I done? What did I do?!"

The purple tears fell from his eyes and showered the ground. Gamzee felt the rage rush out of him and was replaced with grief - undeniable grief.

He looked at his two friends, who had died trying to stop him from killing anyone. And he had just let them die, and he watched it - he enjoyed it.

What was wrong with him?

But as soon as the rage disappeared it came back, only stronger.

He picked up the clubs and stood up, a smile forming on his lips.

"WELCOME TO THE DARK CARNIVAL, MOTHERFUCKERS!"


End file.
